Anywhere
by fey of the forest
Summary: A Valentine's songfic. Merlin decides to treat Arthur on Valentine's day. Slash Merlin/ Arthur.


_********_

My first songfic, and a belated Valentine's fic. Slash ship between Arthur and Merlin. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin, nor do I own these lyrics. They belong to Evanescence. The song is called Anywhere.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me

_** And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free **_

Merlin sat watching the sleeping Prince. Both knew of their love for each other, but they couldn't make it public. It would bring scandal to the court, Arthur would be disowned and Merlin would more than likely be banished. Both longed to be free from the close eyes of court. At the beginning when Merlin had first set eyes on the Prince, he had known that from then onwards it was meant to be. No dragon needed to tell him that Arthur's and Merlin's destinies were entwined. Merlin had already known.

_**I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you**_

_** And at sweet night, you are my own**_

_** Take my hand **_

It was hard to keep their love secret. It was difficult for Merlin to pretend that he didn't know Arthur as well as he did. Right from the beginning it had seemed that he had known everything about the Prince, and if it was possible, it was like Merlin had known him all his life. It was almost as if their paths were meant to cross. In the day it was hard to keep to being Arthur's servant and nothing more but at night… More times than he could count had Merlin returned to his bed in the early hours of the morning after a night of love with Arthur._**We're leaving here tonight There's **_

_********__We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone __**They'd only hold us down **_

He was going to give Arthur the best Valentine's he could. Freedom from the court for a day, safe from prying eyes. A place far away where they could be together without having to fear the opinions of anyone. They were going to go somewhere where they could be safe together and no one could stop their love. That's why it had to be kept from everyone, even Arthur himself.

_**So by the morning light **_

_**We'll be halfway to anywhere **_

_**Where love is more than just your name**_

__They would have to move before long. Merlin didn't wish to disturb the Prince's slumber, but he would have to soon. Shaking his shoulders, Arthur found himself staring into Merlin's bright eyes. He said nothing as Merlin took his hand and they went to the stables. As they rode out, Merlin found himself staring at the Prince's lean body and shining gold hair in the moonlight. Soon they would be at their destination and they would have a Valentine's never to forget.

_**I have dreamt of a place for you and I**_

_** No one know who we are there**_

__It was a safe place that Merlin was taking Arthur to. He had spent some time looking for it, and then some more time getting it ready for Valentine's day. No one would know who they were and it would be perfect. The place would be left alone apart from the two lovers, and that would be all that was needed for them.

_**All I want is to give my life only to you**_

_** I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore**_

_** Let's run away, I'll take you there **_

Arthur meant so much to Merlin that he would willingly give up his life to save him. It was the same for Arthur. Both loved each other so much and that was why Arthur was following Merlin without question. He knew that he would be safe, wherever they went, and that it would be worth all of the secrecy. Arthur had known that there had been a connection between them and it was only when Merlin had confessed his love that Arthur had revealed his. That had been one heck of a good night that night.

_**We're leaving here tonight **_

_**There's no need to tell anyone **_

_**They'd only hold us down**_

__There had never been such quietness between them, but as the stars shone in the sky, Arthur and Merlin knew that they needed no words. There was no need to tell anyone of their love because only they knew of it. If it was known that the Prince and his servant were lovers then they would be separated, and neither of them wished for that. That was why Arthur wished that Merlin would take him away from Camelot forever. He would rather spend an eternity with him than without him.

_**So by the morning light**_

_** We'll be halfway to anywhere **_

_**Where no one needs a reason **_

They never needed reasons for escaping the kingdom, But Arthur was more than aware of what day it was. Both knew how they would make this Valentine's day special, and as dawn struck, Merlin stopped his horse. A cottage stood near to a stream and Arthur dismounted. Merlin took his hand and led him inside where everything looked perfect. There seemed to be a nice meal set out for them and there were rose petals on the bed. Arthur smiled slightly as Merlin made him sit down. As they ate, Arthur couldn't keep hold of himself anymore.

_**Forget this life**_

_** Come with me**_

Merlin hoped that Arthur would forget of his Princely duties and stay with him forever. He hoped that Arthur would never leave him and just stay by his side for all eternity. In fact, he didn't hope. He knew.

_**Don't look back you're safe now**_

_** Unlock your heart **_

Merlin begged Arthur to stay and not look back to Camelot. Just for one day they could be together and truly be themselves. For one day they could be together and not have to hide who they were. All it required was for them to wear their hearts on their sleeves. All they had to do was show who they were and bear their souls to each other.

_**Drop your guard**_

_** No one's left to stop you**_

__So why was it so hard for Merlin to let his heart show? Was it because he had kept it hidden for so long? But he could let himself go now. He was with his Prince. He shouldn't be afraid of showing who he truly was to him. He shouldn't be scared.

_**Forget this life**_

_** Come with me **_

Arthur ignored the meal and took his lovers hand, leading him to the bed. There was more than one way for a person to forget their fears, and Arthur knew how he would make Merlin forget his. His hand traced the warlock's jaws, and tenderly brought him closer so that their lips met. He felt Merlin relax in his grip and their hands began to undress each other. Moaning, Arthur smirked as he removed the scarf from Merlin's neck and kissed him along it. Merlin shivered and gasped slightly.

_**Don't look back you're safe now**_

_** Unlock your heart**_

__Fears forgotten, the two of them fell onto the bed, their lips still merged. They were both safe. They had each other to keep them safe. Merlin had his knight, and Arthur had his magician to protect him. Nothing could part them. Even in death they would be together, for they would always hold a piece of each other in their hearts. Now they could truly be themselves without fear of being discovered.

_**Drop your guard **_

_**No one's left to stop you now**_

There was no need to hide anything from each other now. There was no one to stop them and because of that, this Valentine's day was one that neither of them would forget. They only parted when they had to, and the food remained forgotten as the two lovers made it a day to remember. Flicking a rose petal from Merlin's hair, Arthur smiled at the young man lying beside him.

"I love you Merlin."

"And I love me too." Laughing, their lips merged once more….


End file.
